SIEMPRE TU
by charmingevilking
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA COMIENZA CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE EMMA SOBRE REGINA, SOBRE HENRY, SOBRE STORYBROOKE, SOBRE COMO SU VIDA CAMBIO Y SE VIO ENVUELTA EN MAGIA Y AMOR, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD SOY NUEVO AQUI Y ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA
1. PROLOGO

SIEMPRE TU

PROLOGO

Todo apuntaba a que seria un dia normal, siempre resultaba que lo cotidiano en mi vida podría llegar a aburrirme, en mi interior deseaba que algo diferente sucediera y que ese algo pudiera cambiar mi vida, no sabia que al haber deseado eso, mi vida cambiara demasiado con la presencia de ese niño en mi puerta, de haber accedido a ir a ese pueblo en Maine, de haberme cruzado mi mirada con esa despampanante mujer, que resulto ser la madre adoptiva de ese pequeño al cual tuve que dejar hace 11 años. Pero aquí estoy, recordando esos pequeños momentos sin darme cuenta de que me enamore a primera vista de ella… Regina mills, enemiga mortal de mis padres los charming, que raro fue todo para mi, el saber que mis padres estaban tan cerca de mi, saber que no solo eran personas cualquieras, si no que resultaron ser héroes de cuentos, mi vida dejo de ser tranquila desde que pise storybrooke. Comenzare a relatar desde el momento mas caótico para mi, el momento en que destrui la maldición que mantenía presos a todos los habitantes de storybrooke, el momento en que todos recuperaron sus recuerdos y que yo pude darme cuenta al fin de que todo lo que Henry decía resulto ser verdad, pero no podía concebir que yo era hija de blancanieves y el príncipe encantador, no podía concebir que todo era real, por que me negaba tanto a creerlo, pero al perder a Henry , al darme cuenta de que lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida, al dolor que enfrente cuando lo perdi y cuando me di cuenta de que esa mujer con la cual enfrentaba dia a dia un pleito interminable, era capaz de envolverme en una maldición, algo dentro de mi despertó, realmente es la reina malvada, pero eso no importa, no ahora, que sincerándome me di cuenta de que era mas de lo que pensé en mi vida, que me di cuenta de que en verdad lo que siento por ella no es resentimiento, rivalidad, ni nada por el estilo, realmente lo qe siento por ella no es otra cosa que amor, y quisiera poder tenerla cerca pero todo me lo impide, mis padres, mi racionalidad e incluso ella, ella que no nota que realmente le peleo por que me atrae, que lo hago para tratar de borrar estos sentimientos que tengo hacia su persona...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He venido a ustedes amigos con este prologo, una idea que surgio en mis pensamientos sobre como se sentía realmente Emma al llegar a storybrooke, poco a poco quiero ir introduciendo a Regina y sus sentimientos y emociones, y ver poco a poco que sucede en sus vidas, esta historia llevara ciertos detallas de la serie pero igual y no será del todo lineal, si les gusta no olviden dejar comentarios…


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Darme cuenta de que poco a poco Regina se ha colado en mi corazón me llena de un gran vacío, vacío que no es nada fácil evadir, por que algo entre nosotras sería imposible, por el hecho de que me odia a mi y a mi familia a excepción de Henry, por que es su madre adoptiva por que lo ama y mientras se todo eso no puedo evitar todos estos sentimientos, este día me ha tocado patrullar y realmente el día se me hace pesado, y más comiendome la cabeza pensando en una forma de acercarme poco a poco a ella para así poder ganarmela. Como decía estaba patrullando en mi escarabajo amarillo y mientras estaba dando un recorrido por el pueblo pensando en ella y en todo lo que podría hacer para poder volvernos más cercanas cuando repentinamente escucho el tono de llamada de mi celular, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que quien me llamaba era ella mi tan amada evil Queen. Respondo la llamada con un

\- sheriff Swan en que puedo ayudarle?

-srita. Swan, veo que por lo menos sabe responder decentemente- me dice con tono de burla

-ooo pero que milagro que me llames, Regina. A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-no se pase de lista señorita Swan, la llamó por que necesito hablar con usted de un asunto de suma importancia ... - dijo Regina y pude notar un atisbo de duda en su hablar

\- que sucede? En que puedo ayudarte?

\- mire el asunto es un poco complicado, más bien lo que quisiera es... - la noto titubear- quisiera... Que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo, para que podamos coexistir, por el bien de Henry, por que se que a él no le hace bien el que estemos en una lucha constante y ponerlo en el medio no se me hace justo, se... Se que el necesita y quiere convivir contigo por obvias razones y yo no quiero ser quien se interponga en su felicidad, si bien usted no me cae nada bien, supongo que no sería mi fin tratar de soportarla un poco mas- percibí en su tono de voz como que le apena y le cuesta decir esas palabras y yo no se que pensar, tengo una mezcla de sentimientos entre alegría, miedo y un poco de ¿esperanza?, ella sigue hablando- espero no le parezca precipitado pero... Aceptaría una cena en mi casa? - con esto me deja un tanto perpleja, por que no esperaba que ella fuera quien tomará la iniciativa pensaba yo proponerle eso mismo por lo cual le respondo inmediatamente

\- será un placer asistir a esa cena- no puedo evitar decírselo entusiasmada

-perfecto... Emma - wow nunca pensé que me podría alegrar tanto y sentir más cuando me llama por mi nombre - la espero a las 7

\- ahí estaré - le respondo y terminamos la llamada. Estoy feliz, creo que las cosas pueden mejorar entre nosotras, tal vez nunca pueda llegar a haber algo entre ella y yo, pero por lo menos intentaré poner de mi parte para que podamos llevarnos mejor y así poder estar más tiempo con mi hijo, mire la hora y sólo son las 12:00 del medio día, suelto un suspiro y me dispongo a continuar con mi recorrido. El día pasa de lo más tranquilo, no hay novedad alguna. Salgo del trabajo a las 5:30 y me dirijo al departamento que comparto con Mary Margaret y ahora también con David, es tan difícil verlos como mis padres sabiendo que lucen incluso más jóvenes que yo, bueno el asunto es que me dirijo al departamento y al entrar veo que sólo se de encuentra MM,

\- Emma! Que bueno que ya estas aquí! Que tal tu día?- No puedo dejar de sorprenderme por la efusividad y jovialidad que siempre surge de ella al expresarse

\- bien, todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que se rompió la maldición, solo hay una novedad...

-que novedad cariño?

\- Regina me ha invitado a cenar a su casa... Para tratar de llevarnos mejor y llegar a un acuerdo de coexistencia en donde nos toleremos y podamos compartir tiempo a lado de Henry- noto como su cara cambia, se pone seria y veo duda en ella, tal vez miedo y presiento que no es simplemente por el hecho de tratar de llevarnos bien, presiento que hay algo que no me está diciendo, pero prefiero dejarlo así y empiezo a buscar que ropa es la que me pondré para la cena, ella se acerca y me dice

\- solo ten mucho cuidado, sabes con quien tratas es con la Reina malvada- volteo a verla y le respondo

\- se lo que es ella en tu vida, pero en mi vida simplemente es Regina, la madre adoptiva de Henry y quisiera que pudiéramos llevarnos bien por el bien del chico, que por cierto, donde está?

\- aquí estoy Emma - me responde - que sucede?

\- cambiate chico, tenemos una cena a la que asistir en casa de Regina... - veo como se le dibuja una pícara sonrisa en su cara, sospecho que algo está tramando, pero por el momento decido dejarlo en paz, ya luego lo cuestionare

\- es genial, saber que iremos a cenar con ella, me gustaría mucho que pudieran aprender a estar en un mismo espacio sin querer matarse

\- eso mismo pensé y me sorprende que ella haya sido quien tomará la iniciativa - Henry sonríe y murmura en voz baja un

\- todo se está acomodando para que se cumpla la profecía- mi cara de desconcierto lo alienta a salir corriendo a cambiarse como forma de fuga, se da cuenta de que ya son las 6:15 y que le queda poco tiempo para arreglarse por lo cual dejó de lado lo que dijo y me preparo, ya después de la cena podré interrogarlo y saber a que se refería. Nos dirigimos a la casa de Regina, al bajar del escarabajo, caminamos lento y yo nerviosa de lo que en esta cena pueda acontecer, Henry se acerca más adelante y toda el timbre y yo muero de nervios

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, realmente como les había comentado soy nuevo escribiendo y sólo surgió está idea que quize compartir con ustedes, próximo capítulo la cena se preguntan sobre la profecía me imagino, se preguntan por como van las cosas, bueno este fic se basa en la segunda temporada solo que no habrá enemigos mágicos, los enemigos serán sus sentires Henry ya vive con Emma pero quiere compartir tiempo con sus madres a las 2 las ama y cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme tratare de responder, tal vez el capítulo sea corto, pero casi lo tengo tiempo de escribir tratare de hacerlo cada semana por lo menos, en fin la historia no será muy larga, cuídense y ni olviden dejar rewievs, OTRA COSITA, LA HISTORIA SERA CORTA


End file.
